Amor entre las sombras
by maestro jedi
Summary: Re subido, Bombón sintió curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo de saber quién era su admirador secreto, aun que una parte de su alma rogaba en secreto que fuera el
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones Powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen si no a su creador Craig McCracken y por derechos de marca a Cartoon Network, **

**Aclaraciones preliminares**

**Dialogo hablado —**

_Pensamientos —_

**Bueno sin más tecnicismos legales disfruten el Fanfics**

La chica miro fascinada la pequeña rosa de cristal finamente tallada que su admirador secreto había depositado delicadamente sobre un pulcro paño de el más fino lino egipcio que ella había visto en su vida, ni si quiera el vestido de burbuja era tan delicado como ese pequeño paño de lino, y eso que a su hermana le había costado casi dos años de su mesada comprarse ese vestido manufacturado en Milán

¿Quién sería su admirador secreto? Se preguntaba la chica mirando nerviosamente el poema adjunto escrito con una hermosa caligrafía romántica, el poema en si era un deleite para alguien con su nivel intelectual, quizás a burbuja le gustara algo más simple y bellota algo más directo, pero esa forma de coqueteo sutil, en cierta manera la tenia fascinada

Beso la pequeña obra maestra intentando con todas sus fuerzas no romperla, mientras unos cuantos rayos de luna generaban un destello nítidamente bello, dándole por centésimas de segundo la sensación de que esa pequeña rosa latía en sus manos, como si tuviera alguna especie de vida

Dejo el pequeño regalo en su buro mientras se recostaba en su cama, abrazando delicadamente el pequeño pergamino

Pergaminos, obras talladas a mano telas exóticas, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, parecía un romance novelesco, quizás al estilo de romeo y Julieta, sacudió la cabeza levemente, ella era un ser racional, el amor en si era un poco más que ligeros impulsos eléctricos en algunas partes de la corteza cerebral, solo eso una función mas de esa maravilla llamada cerebro

Por un leve momento se imagino a el archienemigo de Dexter intentando coquetear con ella, y un ligero gruñido de nauseas se asomo en su garganta, eso sería horrible, aun que Dexter era otra cosa, aun que estaba algo escuálido para sus justos

_Al menos ya no es un pigmeo_— susurro para sí, con una mirada juguetona, ella no era tan alta, pero de las tres era la mayor en estatura, y se sentía incomoda con un chico mas bajito que ella, por un leve instante pensó en alguien que podría decir era su tipo ideal, pero al instante se mordió el labio inferior

**Dijimos que no volveríamos a pensar en el**_ —_ se auto regaño mirando de nueva cuenta el poema

Bellísimo destello

De luz tiene tu mirada.

Tu risa es una rima

Que alegra mi alma,

El viento mueve tu cabello

Cual olas en un mar en calma .

Tu cuerpo es una copia

De afrodita Urania,

Que envidian todas las mujeres

Cuando te ven …

Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, cerró los ojos, podía sentir la mirada de su enamorado, podía sentir unas firmes manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, explorando levemente cada parte llevándola hasta el pináculo de la misma emoción, un ligero gemido involuntario salió de sus castos labios mientras un sonrojo sumamente marcado se acentuaba en sus mejillas

Se levanto de golpe ante esa sensación, miro su cama, para suspirar a continuación, al menos no se había corrido, había estado a punto, pero algo en su mente no había dado la última señal, para llegar al clímax, había sentido tanto en tan pocos segundos para nada, tomo el poema algo frustrada, y lo guardo junto a los otros tres regalos en una pequeña caja de caoba, dentro de su closet

Algunos metros más allá, acurrucado entre las sombras de la noche, una figura agazapada parecía disfrutar el espectáculo, una sonrisa a perlada se asomo entre unos finos labios, mientras una mirada seductora emanaba de sus ojos, dignos pasajes al lo más profundo del miedo mismo

**A bientôt****mon ange — (**Nos veremos pronto ángel mío**) **susurro al instante de desaparecer entre las sombras

**Bueno este es mi regreso a la categoría de PPG sub sección en español, y como verán regrese con una historia de amor que espero sea de su agrado, hace casi dos años que no escribo nada de esta serie, pero leí algunos fanfics que me emocionaron y me hicieron querer regresar, como ven intente darle un giro cosmopolita a mi obra, ustedes dirán que les parece el intento; Sin más que decir de antemano muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y sin más me gustaría pedirles de la manera más atenta si me podrían dejar algún ****Reviews con sus comentarios dudas sugerencias y demás sin más me despido nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

Burbuja miro intrigada a su hermana mientras le entregaba la fina orquídea replantada en esa pequeña maseta de alabastro finamente tallada, era un regalo bastante fino por no decir exótico, y conociendo los justos de la líder sabia que por dentro estaba fascinada con el espécimen regalado, no había nada parecido en esa parte del país, un espécimen sano de una orquídea leonada de Bangladesh

**¿Sabes quién pudo mandarte un regalo tan hermoso? —** pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de intriga

**No** – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermana mayor

**Pudo haber sido Dexter** – dijo la chica no tan convencida por su propia sugerencia

**Dexter no es tan sentimental, el todo lo toma en formulas científicas** —

**Y tú no** — repuso la chica acostándose en la suave cama de la líder

**Por supuesto que no** — aclaro la chica

**Por lo que decías hasta hace un par meses uno podría suponer que si** —

**Es de sabios cambiar de opinión** **no **— respondió la chica intentando cambiar de tema , aun que su hermana parecía no querer dejarla en paz

**Déjame ver si entendí ** — exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie —** antes el amor te parecía la cosa menos interesante del mundo incluso para catalogarla como una reverenda estupidez, o al menos eso era lo que decías hasta que empezaste ah recibir estos delicados y caros regalos de parte de ese misterioso enamorado **— inquirió la chica haciéndose la detective antes de poner cara de sorprendida — **por el amor de dios bombón y dices que yo soy la superficial **— reclamo la chica con una sonrisa incriminatoria en su rostro

**Yo nunca dije eso** — se defendió la líder intentando hacerse la desentendida

**No es que te este reclamando** **y nada por el estilo **— susurro la chica poniéndose de pie mientras miraba la cajita que su hermana tenia sobre la cómoda

Segundos después Bombón se había quedado pensando porque su hermana no había dicho nada, hasta que miro sus pupilas dilatarse levemente, un microsegundo después su mente simplemente hizo click al momento de agarrar la caja entre sus brazos

**Así que la orquídea no es el regalo más caro eh — **dijo la chica intrigada

**Burbuja** — grito la chica mientras escondía la caja detrás de ella

**Yo no diré nada si tú me regalas esa linda pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de lapiazul con motivos egipcios** — repuso la rubia con una sonrisa de que no le valía a la pelirrojo negarse a su petición

**Burbuja tienes cinco minutos para salir de mi cuarto y no volver ah entrar sin invitación a él o te juro que le diré a Robín porque Scott no la invito al baile de la preparatoria** —

La rubia se le bajo el color, su hermana no podía ser capaz o si, miro a líder esperando una pista de habladuría en su rostro, pero lo encontró difícil de leer dado la mueca de disgusto ante su pequeña intromisión en sus asuntos amorosos, suspiro algo apenada quizás chantajearla no había sido buena idea, pero como hermanas tenían derecho a pedir prestadas algún artículo del tocador que no tuviera nada que ver con la higiene personal no, una sonrisa gatuna se apodero de su rostro mientras levitaba hacia la salida

**Y lo que hayas pensado olvídalo** — gruño la líder al instante de generar una poca de nieve en su mano

**Pero** — contesto la rubia o intento antes de que una bola de nieve le diera de lleno en la cara dejándola completamente azul ante el cambio busco de temperatura, lo cual había dado por finalizada la cuestión

Un par de ojos sobre leyeron el libro en cuestión, era aburrido no tenía nada que él no conociera ya, esto estaba mal, que mas podía regalarle para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, había dado finas talladuras, una linda pulsera, un dije, esa orquídea que sabía que le fascinaría, el poema que casi la había hecho llegar al clímax, sonrió para así esa había sido la mejor vista que había tenido de su enamorada

**La cena** — grito alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta, ya era tarde y él seguía sin saber qué hacer, miro la ventana era una buena noche para salir a deambular por ahí — **Que no oísteis la cena está en la mesa** — grito un chico mirando la habitación vacía

Unos días después Bellota miraba desinteresada a sus hermanas comiendo su almuerzo, ella ya había acabado de comer el suyo hace unos minutos y se aburría bastante, y no tener nada que hacer la estaba poniendo más incómoda, miro a Burbuja a penas y había terminado el atún y la ensalada tardaría un poco más, Bombón era más tardada a un su tofu seguía ahí tan solo había dado cuenta de algunas cuantas fresas y uvas y le hacía falta todavía su natilla para darse por satisfecha

Odiaba no saber qué demonios hacer, saco su celular, era de mala educación y esperaba una regañada por parte de su hermana pero extrañamente no llego ninguna, abrió su Facebook mirando sus notificaciones, sonrió torcidamente al ver que Butch había subido nuevas fotos a su perfil

Un extraño bufido salió de su boca sin llegar si quiera hacer alguna palabra en especifico — **vistes las fotos eh** — dijo la rubia dejando su té en la mesa — **al parecer se la está pasan fantástico en el sótano de las golondrinas, dicen que es una experiencia mágica es como si volaras** —

La pelinegra simplemente miro las fotografías con una mescla de envidia eh irritación, envidia por qué ese idiota se estaba divirtiendo y la irritación era extraño explicarla pero quizás tenía que ver con la chica que salía en casi todas las fotos demasiado lampreada con el azabache

Un segundo después una estela verde se alegaba de la ciudad a velocidades sónicas, Bombón se agarro el puente de la nariz, Bellota era tan predecible, luego se encargaría de conseguirle un permiso para que pudiera faltar durante unos cuantos días a la preparatoria

**¿Y tú no piensas ir a ver ah Boomer?** — pregunto la mayor mirando a su hermana menor

**Tiene clase de fotografía en la tarde, pero quedamos en ir a bailar un poco en la noche** — dijo la rubia

**El profesor ¿está enterado verdad? **— pregunto mientras terminaba de guardar su comida, no tenía tanta hambre en esos momentos y la fruta la había calmado algo

**Por su puesto, y tu no planeas darle una vuelta ah Brick** — dijo la chica con un tono de voz bastante meloso

**Ese idiota no merece que me preocupe por el **— respondió irritada la chica

**¿Sigues enojada por lo de Star verdad?** —pregunto su hermana menor

**Me voy** — gruño la líder — **pero antes sabes que tienes que usar eso sí, bueno ustedes ya sabes **— dijo algo incomoda hablar sobre la sexualidad de la mas "inocente" entre comillas de las tres era algo que en realidad si le costaba hacer

**Bombón no soy una idiota, por supuesto que nos protegemos, nunca dejaría que Boomer me tocara si no está protegido, amo a los niños pero no está en mis planes extender la familia Utonio Him — ** respondió la chica mirando seriamente a su hermana

Mientras en alguna parte de una carbonera en Alemania, un par de ojos miraba seriamente la cantera, había carbones de varios tamaños, pero él buscaba algo simplemente perfecto, sonrió al ver la pieza de carbón que tanto buscaba

Unas cuantas horas después, los ojos de Bombón no creían lo que en esos momentos su ojos miraban, eso debería ser un sueño, se pellizco, un ligero quejido de dolor salió de sus labios en protesta, no estaba soñando, tomo el diamante entre sus manos, era casi tan grande como un huevo de avestruz completamente tallado, si ese era el tamaño del producto final el tamaño del original debió ser gigantesco

Una ligera nota en papiro cayó a sus pies

_Que este pequeño brillante ilumine tu vida, como tu iluminas la mía_ — leyó la chica

Bombón deposito el regalo en la cama, mientras se mordía el labio sumamente nerviosa, ese regalo bien valía miles de euros, y ahí estaba sobre su cama como un pisa papeles, se volvió a morder el labio nerviosa, esto tenía que parar de una vez

Un poco mas alegado en la cima de una antena de radio comunicaciones

**Espérame ángel mío nos veremos muy pronto** — dijo un chico cubierto por una capa negra mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras producidas por una nube que cubría en esos momentos el resplandor de una luna menguante en el horizonte


	3. Chapter 3

La gigantesca biblioteca del estado vaticano un lugar donde se guardaban alguno de los más raros y preciados libros de la humanidad, libros religiosos profanos y prohibidos, un banquete digno de las mentes más privilegiadas del mundo

**¿Regresasteis?** — fue más bien una afirmación que una pregunta de parte de uno de los múltiples curadores a la figura encapuchada con ropas agustinas

**Deseo hablar con Monseñor De La Reveré **— solicito el encapuchado

**Está en su despacho deseas que te anuncie** —

**Dudo que se moleste si entro** —

**Buena suerte amigo** —

**Lo mismo dijo Lovino** —

Las oficinas de Monseñor De La Reveré eran sencillas pero definían un hermoso justo por el romanticismo Habsburgo imperecedero ante los ojos del viejo diacono austriaco

**Bienvenido hijo mío bienvenido** — repuso poniendo se dé pie — **veo que a un usas el habito para entrar sin levantar sospechas** —

**Deseo que mis visitas sean lo menos conocidas** —

**Vienes en busca de santuarium o ¿deseas otra cosa?** — pregunto mientras se sentaba

**Solicito humildemente absceso a la bóveda para copear un libro en particular monseñor** — dijo el chico en perfecto alemán

**Sabes que no estoy en capacidad de otorgar ese permiso sin la autorización del santo padre** — repuso el anciano mirándolo seriamente

**Creo que esto haría que el santo padre reconsiderara mi humilde petición** — susurro el chico sacando seis diamantes del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz de entre su ropa —** es un pequeño donativo para la causa de la santa madre iglesia **—

Había sido rápido en realidad, seis guardias suizos habían acompañado al tesorero vaticano monseñor de Griofeldiero hasta la biblioteca habían registrado el donativo e inmediatamente procedieron a su valoración en el banco ambrosiano mientras la orden por parte de su santidad llegaba expresamente redactada por medio de uno de los mensajeros apostólicos

**Tienes vetado los libros de demonología entendido** —

**Tan solo vengo a copear un libro de Hildegarda de Bingen** — dijo el chico restándole importancia

En ese caso no te molestara hacer una segunda copea para el museo de historia vienes verdad mi joven amigo —

**No será molestia excelencia** — susurro el chico mirando hacia la gigantesca bóveda donde se guardaban muchos de los archivos secretos del vaticano

Bombón camino silenciosa por los pasillos de la preparatoria sentía extrañamente una soledad inaudita Bellota estaba en México y Burbuja no tenia las mismas materias que ella, había momentos en donde se sentía sola en esas clases extracurriculares

**Hola Bombón** — repuso una chica rubia de ojos verdes de mirada inteligente pero con un pequeño brillo de voz de mando en ella

**Hola Aurora ¿creí que seguías en Egipto con James? **—

**En primera te dicho un millón de veces que me llames Cindy, en segunda eso esperaba yo pero gracias ah nertron tuvimos que dejar la investigación a medias** —

**Oh claro ahora es mi culpa** — gruño un castaño detrás de la chica

**Por supuesto que si nertron** — mascullo la chica seriamente — **o déjame recordarte quien tuvo ese pequeño problemita con el imán de la localidad** —

**Solo le dije que su teoría sobre el origen de esa extraña alineación estaba mal** —

**Jimmy cuando un imán mahometano te diga, el profeta bendito y misericordioso hizo en nombre de Ala esto o esto otro, tu no lo contradigas, sabes cómo son esos fundamentalistas — **recalco la chica

**Lo siento este si no puedo comprobar algo sobre bases científicas en mi laboratorio no lo creo valido —**

**Tú y tu estúpido laboratorio me tienen hasta aquí —**

**No decías eso la semana pasada que te lo deje usar para tu investigación sobre un combustible alternativo a base de el diseño de la planta del maíz —**

**¿tienes un laboratorio? — ** pregunto la líder algo interesada sobre ese hecho

**Si el mejor del país —**

**Conoces a Dexter supongo — ** dijo la pelirroja algo pensativa si ese "autodenominado niño genio le podría ayudar"

**Dexter, Dexter, quien el bajito pelirrojo de lentes que siempre trae una bata de laboratorio –**

**Ese mismo —**

**Eh trabajado poco con el — ** inquirió el chico ajustándose su camisa **— ¿Por qué la pregunta?** —

**Por nada — **dijo restándole importancia al tema** — por cierto ¿Pueden hacerme un favor?**— pregunto la chica ante la mirada intrigada de los otros dos genios

El leve sonido de la pluma de ganso escribiendo elegantemente sobre papel hecho a mano era un deleite para las personas que hacía años que no escuchaban ese fino arte, aun que para ser sinceros, pocas personas podía apreciar ese sonido tan particular, y la mayoría estaban en esa sala

**¿Estás seguro que no deseas ayuda hermano? — pregunto uno de los viejos escribanos **

**Estoy por terminar el trabajo para monseñor así que supongo que ustedes podrían encuadernarlo, del otro me encargare personalmente yo —**

**Como desees —**

Retrovile seguía siendo la misma desde que se había mudado a un que con su nuevo aerodeslizador quedaba solo a tres horas de distancia de la ciudad donde estudiaba junto con Cindy la zona triestatal era interesante y tan variada, lo mejor para él era la cantidad de mentes tan brillantes, en ese caso esa chica que se llamaba Bombón Utonio, la cual volaba a su lado en esos momentos, casi se va de espaldas a reconocerla finalmente, aun que Cindy se había reído de él ante su ignorancia

**Pasa por favor — **repuso mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio ambas chicas

**Gracias —**

**Veinte minutos después**

**En que necesitas mi ayuda si se puede saber — repuso el chico bebiendo una gaseosa**

**Necesito que me certifiques de donde salió esto —** dijo la chica sacando de su mochila un gigantesco diamante en forma de huevo de avestruz, ocasionando dos raciones al mismo tiempo, una que el chico genio escupiera el contendido que había bebido hasta esos momentos por la impresión y la segunda el gritito de emoción por parte de la rubia que ya se encontraba examinando la joya en si

Los materiales entre sus manos eran simples instrumentos para crear algo digno de la realeza o de cualquier catedral, hilos de oro y plata, pequeñas perlas y jade del Japón, incrustadas armoniosamente en ese delicado juego de tapas de caoba roja del Brasil, y por último el papel delicadamente trabajado con una tonalidad algo oscura que le daba al libro una apariencia un poco usada, lo que hacia la combinación perfecta

**Según la computadora el diamante es alemán, pero no tengo registrado ningún diamante de ese tamaño en toda la historia humana — **especifico el chico

**Alguna huella o algo —**

**Ninguna quien sea tu admirador secreto es un genio en la eliminación de pruebas que lleven a su localización —**

**Bueno creo que eso sería todo, nos vemos mañana —**

**Cuídate — dijeron ambos chicos mientras miraban a la chica salir del laboratorio y alzar el vuelo **

**Es lindo tener alguien que te ama tanto como para hacerte detalles tan esplendidos — **murmuro la rubia

**Sabes que te amo y eso no lo cambia el hecho si te doy joyas que harían vomitar a cualquier persona de la impresión —**

**A veces dudo de tus intenciones — **susurro la chica mientras sentía los brazos de su novio rodeando levemente su cadera

**Quieres que te demuestre cuanto te amo — **ronroneo con un delicado acento italiano

**Si — **dijo la chica al momento que las luces del laboratorio se atenuaban y una leve melodía empezaba a tocar y se activaba el protocolo de noche romántica número seis

Bombón voló detrás de la sombra con toda sus fuerzas, había llegado algo cansada pero al ver esa sombra salir de su cuarto rápidamente sabía que era ahora o nunca, así que sin si quiera dejar la mochila salió a su persecución, pero aun que le había metido velocidad lo había perdido al momento que entraba en ese monasterio

**Padre vio entrar aquí a un fugitivo —** pregunto la chica a un monje sentado en una banca de piedra frente a una fuente, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta

**¿Sabe si no podría esconderse aquí? — **

Nuevamente simplemente una afirmación negativa

**¿Está usted bien?—**

El monje le hizo una señal con el dedo que le indicaba que llevaba a cabo un voto de silencio, lo que ocasiono que la chica se diera por rendida en esa persecución, alzando el vuelo y despidiéndose del monje que en ningún momento alzo la vista, quizás era esa clase de orden donde se les impedía incluso dialogar con el sexo opuesto, una campana solitaria toco para dar inicio a la oración de las diez

**Pronto nos veremos Bombón** — susurro una suave voz mirando como la chica se alegaba del lugar dejando una estela de color rosa, para segundo después perderse entre la multitud de monjes que se encaminaban hacia la capilla para la oración


	4. Chapter 4

La chica miro pensativa su libreta mientras anotaba las ultimas formulas para la tarea del fin de semana, los regalos habían dejado de llegar, hacia unos días lo que significaba que su admirador había sentido la presión de ser perseguido por ella

Algunos días después un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía si a enojo o frustración

**¿Estás bien?** — pregunto su hermana menor mientras la miraba tendía en el sillón de la sala

**Si**— gruño monótonamente mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que quiera que estuviera viendo en la televisión

**No se nota** – exclamo la rubia – **algún problema con tu romeo eh** – dijo con una sonrisa algo sínica

**No y además no es de tu incumbencia** – replico molesta

**¿Huyo verdad?** – pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado

**No se** – fue lo único que dijo la peli naranja al levantarse y salir de la habitación

**Esto se está poniendo interesante** — fue lo único que dijo la rubia mientras cambiaba de canal

Mes y medio y ningún presente ya fuera incluso una mísera tarjeta incluso le aceptaba una margarita silvestre pero nada, nada, y en el fondo le dolía el hecho de no recibir nada, ¿lo abría espantado? Negó con la cabeza en que cosas estaba pensando, eso no era lo primordial en estos momentos donde tenía que estudiar para el examen de cálculo trigonométrico que les aplicarían en quince minutos

**¿Qué ahí Brick?** — dijo alguien desde la puerta lo que ocasiono que la peli naranja levantara levemente la vista

**Si que anduvisteis perdido eh **— repuso otro

**Quizás **— respondió el líder de los RRB

**¿Cómo te fue en Roma?** —

La chica desvió la mirada de nueva cuenta a su libro, era obvio que la plática no le concernía, pero era cosa suya o quizás no podría estudiar los últimos minutos antes del examen

**Típico no crees** — repuso una voz detrás de ella

**¿Qué cosa Dexter? **— pregunto la líder sin voltear ah ver al denominado chico genio el primero de la clase aun que en una clase tan avanzada como la de ellos el puesto no era algo tan fácil de mantener

**Esa forma de adulación tan sínica** —

La chica simplemente no respondió era obvia la antipatía de ambos pelirrojos mas por que el hecho de que Dexter no pudiera asimilar todavía que Brick junto con James eran los que en ocasiones le hacían quedar en ridículo sobrepasándolo en ciertas materias

**Yo eh ido a Roma también y nadie parece estarse desviviendo por preguntarme como me fue a mi** —

La chica rodo los ojos, con qué era eso, no era el hecho de que Brick hubiera ido a la ciudad eterna, era el hecho de que sus compañeros se vieran interesado en saber cómo le fue ah él y no al chico de anteojos, aun que Dexter seguía siendo su principal sospechoso en cuanto a su admirador secreto, algo dentro de ella casi rogaba a todos los dioses de que no fuera el era demasiado engreído para su gusto y eso era extraño mas si tenía en cuenta el costo de los regalos

¿Dexter en realidad seria su admirador secreto? James había vuelto analizar el diamante era exquisito y de reciente manufactura, incluso el con su tecnología de vanguardia no podía hacer algo de ese tamaño, estuvo a un paso de comprarle su regalo, pero se encontró que ni entre los tres pudieron avaluarlo correctamente, todo precio parecía una risa comparado con el tamaño, al final Cindy había dicho que quizás incluso podría valer un Google, algo extraordinariamente excéntrico

**En ese caso enano por qué no nos cuenta como te fue a ti** – dijo el chico Him mientras se aparecía detrás del chico de bata

**Estoy seguro que mejor que a ti** —

**Eso podríamos comprobarlo** —

**Sería un placer Him** —

**Te estamos escuchando Dexter** —

Incluso la maestra se había quedado callada ante la narrativa de ambos chicos, era obvio que ambos habían vivido experiencias completamente diferentes, Dexter aduras penas había salido de la universidad en su visita mientras que Brick incluso había tomado unos días para visitar Pompeya y Herculano y la isla de Capri

**Oh claro discúlpame por no aplaudirte por visitar lugares turísticos, se suponía que el viaje era una oportunidad para promover el intercambio cultural entre nuestra preparatoria y la universidad de roma** —

**Es lo que hice** —

**Pues no parece mientras yo obtuve una máster honorifica por mi purificador de agua tu obtuvisteis unas linda postales de Italia no —**

**¿Que esto?**— pregunto el chico divertido — **son solo recuerdos mi contribución esta llegando al auditorio** — dijo el chico al instante que el director de la preparatoria anunciara al cuerpo estudiantil que pasaran al auditorio

Si Dexter esperaba la humillación total del pelirrojo estuvo equivocado completamente, no solamente estaba en el escenario recibiendo un cálida bienvenida por parte de la directiva si no un sincero agradecimiento por sus dos invitados especiales

La pelirroja miro entre asombrada eh intrigada ambos personajes uno llevaba un traje como el que había visto anteriormente en su persecución el otro iba sobriamente vestido

**Es Salvador De Sable** — murmuro alguien detrás de ella **— El famoso Físico teólogo Español de la orden de los Agustino** —

**Eso es sorprendente** — repuso Cindy mientras miraba desde el lado de Bombón dado que Bellota no había regresado y Burbuja se había sentado con sus amigas

**¿Qué es lo sorprendente?** — pregunto James obteniendo la atención de la peli naranja de igual manera

**¿Que no reconoces a la otra persona?** — respondió la rubia sorprendida

**Eh no** — dijeron ambos

**Es Alexander Volgraniaviadoxi, el laureado Poeta Ruso sus poemas son una gran revolución en la poesía vivida, estuvo nominado al nobel de literatura en dos ocasiones y se rumoraba que no salía de su departamento, al cual había bautizado con el nombre de Virgilio **—

**Lo dices en serio** — dijo su novio sorprendido — **porque ah De Sable lo reconozco por su teoría de la iluminación divina en la creación del universo vivo, pero al otro no **—

**Amor eh leído su obra desde que publico su primer libro hace seis años, no tiene más de treinta es un genio, un autentico genio, me muero de emoción por recibir clases de el** —exclamo feliz la chica, ante la visible molestia de su novio

**¿Clases?** — pregunto la peli naranja

**Claro **— respondió la rubia — **no te distes cuenta Brick, logro algo mas sorprenden que una placa o un máster, trago ah dos autenticas eminencias en su ramo, sea lo que sea que hiciera, me muero de ganas de saber si podría conseguir a Kimiko Hitorosama, una de las grandes novelistas Japonesa, tengo que hablar con el director lo antes posible** — continuo explicando la rubia con un ligero brillo en sus ojos

**Por mi parte me gustaría hablar con de Sable para ser un teólogo ah hecho bastantes experimentos de Física y quisiera comparar notas — repuso el castaño **

**Silencio por favor silencio** — repuso el director — **puedo ver su entusiasmo créanme que es grato tener a tan distinguidos invitados por un semestre en esta institución, pero lo que también deseo comunicarles es que su compañero**— dijo el director casi al borde de la excitación — **consiguió algo más increíble a un, aparte de él un afortunado estudiante estará invitado a un simposio en la afamada universalidad de Bolonia Italia, el cual está auspiciado por la unión europea y el vaticano para la investigación astronómica, el cual por título llevaba Cosmos de la creación a su **entendimiento —

El griterío fue general, un viaje a Italia era un sueño, lástima que solo había una oportunidad de ir, y sobre todo acompañado de Brick, la mayoría de las personas pensó en que sería eso solamente un sueño, pero algunos de los chicos de la clase avanzada parecía una posibilidad

**Tengo que ganar ese lugar** — murmuro el castaño mientras miraba al escenario

La peli naranja solamente asintió ella también estaba interesada en ir, a un que era obvio que su amiga no era de la misma idea, por lo visto estar cerca del poeta ruso era suficiente para ella

**El estudiante se eligiera dentro de un concurso astronómico, el cual se realizara dentro de veinte días por el momento es todo ahora si vuelvan a sus lugares no sin antes darle un nuevo aplauso a nuestros invitados **— dijo el director ante el aplauso general

Algunas horas después

Brick caminaba por los jardines de la escuela, mientras pensaba en cómo lidiar con algunos detallitos que no dejaban a su mente tranquila, era un problema serio el que en esos momentos lo tenía pensativo, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de nada

**¿Que deseas Bombón?** — pregunto mientras se volteaba para ver a la líder de las PPG detrás de él levitando intentando por todos los medios no hacer ruido

**¿Cómo supisteis que era yo? **— pregunto la chica

**Eres de las pocas personas que conozco que puede volar, además tu perfume te delata, si no estoy mal informado es de la marca Kenzo o me equivoco** —

**Que pesado eres ah veces** — respondió la peli naranja

**Ese no es el punto, el punto es ¿Qué se te ofrece?** —

**Quiero saber algo **—

**Si que cosa** — una ligera gota de sudor escurrió por su espalda al instante de que la chica se pegara más a su cuerpo

**Como los conseguisteis** —

**¿Conseguir que?**—

**Ah los invitados especiales o tu que pensabas** —

**Con que eso era lo que te preocupa** — dijo el chico mientras la chica movía la cabeza afirmativamente — **los conocí en Roma durante una conferencia** —

**Estas seguro** —

**Crees que les lave el cerebro oh algo** —

**Podría ser** —

**Ya no te juntes con Dexter te está pegando lo paranoico** — respondió el chico

**Celoso **—

**Eso quisieras muñeca** — dijo el pelirrojo alzando el vuelo —** aun que si tu quieres salir un día a bailar o cenar sabes donde localizarme **—

La chica se quedo indignada y sonrojada ante la proposición, y por supuesto que investigaría los hechos, no dejaría que Brick hiciera algo que perjudicara a la escuela

Algunas horas después, el muy maldito tenía una puta suerte, ambas versiones eran idénticas, era verdad que los había conocido en esa conferencia y que poco después ambos habían aceptado la invitación por parte del pelirrojo por su propia voluntad

**Brick eres un imbécil** — gruño mientras dejaba su mochila en la silla de su escritorio

Hubiera continuado con sus molestias eh irritaciones, pero algo le llamo la atención, era una fina cadena de plata con un dije en forma de angelito plateado

**¿Qué este ángel este cerca de tu corazón para cuidarte como tu estas cerca del mío para guiarme por el camino de la luz** — la chica abrazo su regalo contra su pecho mientras unas ligeras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos ante los sentimientos encontrados en ese momento

Un poco más lejos entre unos árboles como era habitual, una sombra difusa observaba la escena

—**Descuida bella mía, pronto estaremos cerca más cerca de lo que tú puedas creer **— dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire


	5. Chapter 5

Burbuja miro fascinada como sus hermanas discutían entre ellas, al parecer Bellota no pensaba volver a un de México, según por lo que había escuchado hasta el momento, estaría fuera dos semanas mas como mínimo, dado que Butch le había invitado o desafiado a ir hacer senderismo a la sierra madre occidental mexicana y ella con tal de no perder había aceptado

**Tú estás loca o que - ** grito la líder fuera de sí — ** sabes la cara que tuve que poner para que el director y el consejo te autorizaran ese permiso de quince días —** continuo discutiendo con la línea — ** no ve vengas con escusas Bellota — — Bellota Utonio si sales embarazada no será mi problema — ** dijo al momento de colgar — **es una malcriada **— exclamo furiosa dejándose caer en el sillón

**Bellota no regresara aun ¿verdad? — ** pregunto su hermana menor con una vocecita muy bien estudiada, para no despertar la ira contenida de la peli naranja sobre su persona

**Burbuja no tengo nada que decirte sobre el asunto** — contesto la líder poniéndose de pie y levitando hasta la salida — **además seguro tu estas mas enterada de su itinerario en México que yo** — replico cerrando la puerta de golpe

La rubia suspiro levemente, era obvio que Bombón, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como para todavía reñir con Bellota sobre su escapada hacia México, todo para seguir al cabeza hueca de Butch, sonrió levemente, mientras miraba el reloj, con Bombón enojada y bellota fuera, ella era libre, en una hora estaría en los brazos de Boomer y sin nadie que impidiera, se ruborizo levemente, habían esperado bastante para llegar a estar seguros de que era el momento, suspiro pesadamente, quizás era demasiado pronto, antes de tomar alguna decisión, tendría que volver hablar con Boomer sobre la decisión

Una ráfaga roja sobre voló la noche abriendo las nubes a su paso, como el patriarca Moisés el mar rojo, la velocidad sónica hacia un estruendo increíble contra el suelo rompiendo incluso algunos cristales a su paso, mientras dos cazas del ejército estadunidense intentaban alcanzarlo

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras hacia una pirueta en forma de L, lo que obligo a las aeronaves a girar en un ángulo demasiado cerrado, ocasionando que una perdiera el control y se precipitara sobre la tierra

Bufo molesto al instante de tener que rescatarla, el no era un Héroe solamente estaba volando esa noche para intentar despejar su mente

Por qué sentía celos de que Dexter estuviera de nueva cuenta intentando ligar con Bombón caso el estaba celoso, eso era imposible a él no le gustaba para nada la escuálida esa, se detuvo un minuto en cima de una montaña y saco su caja de cigarrillos, prendió uno y simplemente le dio una calada que en segundos termino el cigarrillo, saco el segundo un poco más calmado mientras la nicotina hacia su trabajo

Un fuerte golpe lo saco de balance mientras una onda de choque lo dejaba por unos segundos anonadado

**Pero que mierda — ** grito mientras salía detrás de ese extraño suceso

Bombón siguió escribiendo en el estudio su tarea, al momento que sintió un leve sonido provenir de su cuarto, sería posible un ligero golpeteo sacudió su pecho mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas

**Hermana — ** dijo burbuja al momento de ser empujada por la líder

**No tengo tiempo Burbuja** —

La chica miro la habitación mientras una hermosa flauta de marfil incrustada con hilo de plata descansaba sobre su cama y una sombra salía de la misma

**No escaparas** — gruño la chica algo cansada de que su misterioso admirador no se presentara ante ella, mientras salía de la habitación, o al menos eso intento antes de darse de lleno con algo frente a ella

**Tu** — gritaron ambos líderes mientras intentaban ponerse de pie, pero en el lio algo levemente paso que incomodo a uno de los dos

**Eres un puerco **— grito la chica al instante de darle una cachetada al chico

**No es mi culpa** — se defendió el chico intentando ocultar su erección con su gorra, maldita la hora en que los pechos de la líder rosaran su cuerpo con tanta firmeza

**Todos los hombres son iguales** — gruño mientras empezaba a levitar —** pero no tengo ahora tiempo que perder, así que esfúmate, muerte o has algo** — recalco mientras regresaba a su casa, maldita sea el imbécil de Brick casi había alcanzado a su admirador secreto, frunció mas el seño al recordar el incidente, si antes tenía una leve fantasía que el admirador fuera el pelirrojo, estaba completamente segura ahora que ni en sus pesadillas desearía algo así, era un puerco un maldito puerco

**Mujeres **— grito el pelirrojo mientras alzaba el vuelo, y se olvidaba por completo de lo que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar

Algunos metros más arriba, en medio de las nubes un par de ojos miraban irritados la escena

**Ella nunca será tuya Him** — dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo — **Nunca lo juro **—


End file.
